Dying to Live again
by Punk'sgirlForLifexxx
Summary: What happens when your neice, is a crack heads daughter and CPS needs her to live with you? How hard can takign care of a 17 year old on the road be? Riight?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: **_**I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true .I do not own anything, I only own Midnight, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**_

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..But hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**My Polyvore:**

**Username: MariahHappyPants**

**Collection full of clothes from this Story: Please don't leave me sober**

**Tumblr:****Once you go punk theres no other .com**

**(No brackets or spaces)**

**I'm writing this story because I wanted a strong snappy and witty female lead.**

**Shout outs:**

_**Summary**_**: Cm Punk is living the dream, he's champion, he's got good people in his life and he wouldn't change a thing. But when he finds out his Dad had a daughter before him that had another daughter that's CPS says has nowhere to live but with him because nobody else will take her, he takes her in. Here we go...**

**ANYBODY WHO WRITES FANFICTION NEEDS TO WATCH BEYOND THE MAT**

**Dying to Live again **

**Chp. 1 Tired of always saying sorry**

**Punk POV**

"Can I just finish my Podcast with Cabana and THEN we can talk about this? This is my one day off Steph," I said agitated into my phone.

"Sorry Punk I guess it can wait, I'll call you tomorrow," She said.

Great.

"Okay thanks, Bye," I said and hung up.

I placed my phone on the kitchen counter and took out a box of Ritz crackers and started munching.

I grabbed a bottle of Pepsi and took a swig.

KNOCK KNOCK

I got up to answer it.

"You know Scott I told you, you don't need to kn-" I cut myself off when I seen a woman in a suit at my door.

"I didn't do it," I told her automatically.

"I'm not a police officer Mr. Brooks," She said.

She was beautiful; she was just a little shorter than me, long brown hair and perfect skin.

"Then how can I help you?" I leaned against the door frame, giving my signature sexy smile.

"I work for CPS," She said. I stood up straight.

"CPS like Child protective services?" I said to her. Completley thrown off now.

"Yes Sir may I come in?" SHe asked trying to get through, I stopped her.

"You must have the wrong Phil Brooks, I don't have kids," I told her.

She opened her binder.

"Phillip Brooks better known as CM Punk works for WWE," She told me.

"Okay what do you want?" I let her in. She sat on the couch and i sat on the table accross from her.

"You have a Half Sister," She told me.

"Not that I know of," I told her.

"No I'm telling you, you have a half sister, well HAD a half sister she OD'd a few weeks," She showed me a picture of her normal and a picture of her when she was found dead.

"So what does this have to do with Child Protective services? I've never even met her? How old was she?" I asked.

"She was 33. You've probably never met her because your father didn't want you too. Her Mother Died when she was 13, your father wouldn't take her in, he thought it would upset your Mother. She ended up living in and out of foster care, she was into drugs and had a baby at the age of fifteen. The baby girl's name is Midnight. She is sixten turning seventeen. Midnight needs a place to stay until she is eighteen her father isn't on her birth ceritficate and none of your brothers or sisters would take her in." The woman explained to me.

I still needed to process everything.

"What was her name?" I asked.

"Michelle Brooks, Her Mother wanted her to have his last name," She told me.

"So Let me get this straight," I said to her.

She nodded encouragingly.

"When I was two My Father cheated and had a Daughter with another Woman. Her Name is Michelle." I said.

"So far you're bang on," She smiled.

"Thirteen years later, she calls upon our father to come be apart of our family because her only parental figure died," I said.

"Yes," She nodded.

"A few Years later of being in Foster care she has a Daughter and Names her Midnight," I said.

"Yes," She said.

"Skip ahead a few years Michelle is still into drugs despite her daughter, she Od's leaving her Daughter With a shitty grandfather and shitty aunts and uncles," I said.

"Pretty much," The woman said.

"Hunh.." I shrugged.

"Will you please Just look at Midnights File, I don't want her to stay in Foster Care," The woman pleaded.

"You care for her," I said taking the file.

"I want the best for her," The woman said.

The File showed a picture of a girl with Choppy long Brown hair, Dark eye's with Bags under her eye's.

She looked miserable.

_Midnight Evermore Brooks_

She has the most unique name ever.

_Age: 17_

Hunh.

"Do I have time to think about this?" I asked her.

"The next available Foster care is hours Away, she'd be leaving Tomorrow , please she's blood," The woman told me.

"How fast can she get here?" I sighed.

The woman jumped and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you!" She said.

"So?" I asked.

"an Hour, I'll go pick her up," She said.

"Here," I handed her a hundred dollar bill.

"This is for her, I don't have any girly comforters for my beds... bring her to pick one up so she can be comfortable," I shrugged.

"Thank you sir," She said and left.

I walked into the guest room of my house and put on the red sheets of the bed and put cases on the pillows.

I still can't beleive I have ANOTHER sister and a neice.

an Hour passed and I was reading when I got a knock on a door.

"Hello," I opened the door to see the woman and a moody Teenager.

"Hi," The woman smiled.

"Hi," The girl looked me over.

"Come in," I said.

They were carrying a black and white comforter.

We got into the living room and the woman gave me some paers to sign and everything was said and done.

"So I'm Phil," I held out her hand.

"Minni," She said not shaking my hand.

"So I'll make your bed up for you, follow me to your new room," I said walking down the hall way to the room.

"This is where you'll sleep," I told her as I made up the bed for her.

"Thanks man," She said.

"Yeah you can call me punk," I told her.

"Uncle Punk, that's interesting," She put her bag on the ground.

"Yupp so what do you do for fun?" I asked her.

"I'll show you, do you have any booze?" She asked walking into the kitchen.

"No Booze in this house," I said.

"Weed?" She asked hope ful sitting on the counter.

"Get down and No. Straight Edge no booze, no drugs, no smokes," I told her.

This kid was going to be a handful.

"Well that's different from my house," She told me.

"Sorry im so un accomidating," i told her.

"It's Kinda nice," She told me, with a weak smile. I noticed how short her hair was, it didn't really suit her.

"You like your hair short like that?" I asked her.

"Mom got high and cut it once, this is how much its grown since then," She shrugged.

"That's terrible," I told her.

"Not really, she had boyfriends when I was growing up, They did worse things then cut my hair," She said and I had to grind my teeth together. This girl, didn't not deserve the life she was given, neither did her mother. If my Father wasn't an ass hole, this would have been a different situation.

"Do u have any friends at least?" I asked her.

"Yeah, Jake is cool he was around when mom died but we havent kept in contact since because I've been sent to foster homes and I can't pay my cell phone bill," She told me.

"Well tomorrow at noon we go to sign the papers," I told her.

"Okay," She said.

"Do you have school at all or are you done?" I asked her.

"Dropped out, this would be my last year," She said.

"High school drop, out well I guess we'll need to fix that, what year did you drop out?" I asked her.

"This year I never went back in September and now its June so schools over," She said.

"We'll get you a tutor," I told her.

"Why are you so jacked?" She asked me pointing to the arms that were crossed over my chest.

"I'm a professional wrestler," I said simply.

"Hunh," She said.

"So that's why your tutor will be on the road with us," I turned around to walk over to the couch where my phone was.

"The road?" She asked me.

"Yeah, since non of my siblings that actually live here would take you in your stuck with me atleast until your next birthday, travelling and learning," I picked up my phone.

"I don't want to go anywhere but here! What about Jake!" She demanded.

"We'll put money on your phone and you can text him," I told her.

"I just want things to go back to the way they were," She whispered. I coulda sworn I saw tears.

"It's okay to cry," I told her.

She stood up straight. "That would be weak. I'm not weak," She sniffed.

"It's okay to be weak," I said.

"No," She shook her head stubbornly.

"Okay well do you want to go have supper? My Friend is coming over so we can all go together," I offered.

"When do we leave?" She asked me suddenly.

"Probably in two or three days, I'm Champion so I don't get a lot of time off," I told her.

"Okay so-" She was cut off by a loud knock at the door and she yelped and jumped.

"Are you okay?" I asked walking towards the door.

"Yes," She said but she looked frozen in place.

I didn't get to the door I looked at her sympatheticaly.

"Phil! I'd be in already if you didn't lock the damn door all the time!" I heard Scott from the other side.

I rushed to open it and there he was, my best friend with the goofiest smile.

"hello there kind sir," He said in a mock tone.

"Loser, come in," I laughed stepping aside.

"I'm starving we need to-" He cut himself off when he noticed Minni.

"Did you have a kid without telling me?" He joked.

"Scott this is Midnight my neice," I introduced them.

"Minni," She corrected me.

"I've met your neice's though," Scott said.

"Yeah this is my half neice I'll explain everything later," I told him.

"CPS dropped me off because his other brother and sisters already have kids r are too busy," Minni said.

"And you're not busy? Like Hello WWE champion," Scott said.

"Let's not do this right now," I shook my head.

"Can I just go to bed…" Minni said, her eyes were pitch red.

"Yeah umm, we'll order in so you're not alone," I told her.

"You don't need to do anything for me," She got up from where she stood by the counter and walked by me.

"Well I'm your guardian now, I'm your Uncle for crying out loud," I said to her a little frustrated now.

"I don't need a guardian I don't need an uncle I just want my mom back!" She yelled in my face and walked down the hallway to her room slamming the door.

"She's the girl version of you," Scott told me.

"Whatever, I don't know why she wants her mom anyway, see her hair? Her mother did that to her high!" I exclaimed.

"Phil calm down you've known her for what 30 minutes?" Scott told me.

RING RING RING

"Fuckin people," I groweld before answering the phone.

"Phil Brooks," I answered my phone.

"Phil Its Stephanie," She said.

"GAH! Steph we just talked what more do you want?" I demanded I probably shouldn't talk to my boss like that.

"Okay you know how your movie is coming out soon? We want the october issue of the WWE magazine to be mostly about you so we want a Photo shoot of you and select about four close friends or family members for the shoot," She said.

"It is going to be one of those fancy ass shoots?" I demanded.

"Phil It's going to be a welcome into your home shoot, WWE wants to take a whole new turn with this issue and hopefully do it with a select few stars," Stepahnie told me.

"Okay I'll call u WHEN IM BACK AT WORK," I emphasized.

"Ya ya," She said and hung up.

"Photoshoot for my movie, WWE is taking a new turn with it, and I gotta have four close friends or family for it. Fuck. So Like you. Both my sisters and Compton? Is that four? That's four," I nodded.

"Your sisters don't like Cliff," Scott reminded me.

"Shaline likes Cliff, Chloe doesn't," I explained.

"Well then why don't you have Minni do it?" He offered.

"Because she doesn't like my sisters! Both of them turned her down for adopting her," I said.

'Well you SOL," Scott told me.

"I'm so glad I don't need to do this until september," I sighed.

"Two months buddy," Scott said.

"Whatever lets just order Pizza, feed Minni if shes awake, and watch TV," I sighed flopping on the couch and Scott flopped beside me.

We ordered a pizza and I got a text.

**Don't bother getting a plane ticket to Florida, RAW there got canceled so we're going to Philly then Chicago.**

**-April **

**Thanks**

**-Punk**

"Raws in Chicago on my night back!" I said excitedly.

"Woo!" Colt said.

I watched as Minni walked down the hallway unsure.

"Can I have a glass of water?" She asked me, she looked like shed been crying. A lot.

"Sure," I got up and got it for her.

"If you wanna stay out here with us the pizza should be here soon and you look like you haven't eaten in day's," I told her.

"Yeah okay," And she nodded her neck and I noticed a scar on her collar bone.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," She moved her arm to cover her neck but her sleeve moved to show scars.

I touched her arm and she jumped away from me.

"I just want to help you, do you need a band aid?" I asked her sympathetically.

"No." She said stubbornly.

"Midnight," I warned her.

"I don't need help most of them are there for a reason!" She wailed, and then closed her mouth and her eyes widened, realizing what she just said.

I didn't know what to say to her.

"I bet you're going to bring me back now right? I think this is why nobody else wanted me, I'm a broken 17 year old with no future," She looked down at her feet.

"You have a future and when I make a commitment I stick to it," I told her.

She kept her head down.

"Thanks," She mumbled and went to walk away.

"Minni," I said softly.

"Phil," She looked up at me, her eye's looked weak but her emotion was almost unreadable now compared to just a few seconds ago.

KNOCK KNOCK

"I got it!" Cabana said and opened the door to retrieve the pizza.

We sat down In silence and ate quietly for a bit until we were all done.

'Thank you, I'm going to go take a shower if that's alright," Minni said warily standing up.

"Of course go right ahead," I told her.

**Continue? 10-15 reviews before I continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: **_**I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true .I do not own anything, I only own Midnight, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**_

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..But hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**My Polyvore:**

**Tumblr:****Once you go punk theres no other .com**

**(No brackets or spaces)**

**I'm writing this story because I wanted a strong snappy and witty female lead.**

**Shout outs:**

_**Summary**_**: Cm Punk is living the dream, he's champion, he's got good people in his life and he wouldn't change a thing. But when he finds out his Dad had a daughter before him that had another daughter that's CPS says has nowhere to live but with him because nobody else will take her, he takes her in. Here we go...**

**ANYBODY WHO WRITES FANFICTION NEEDS TO WATCH BEYOND THE MAT**

**Dying to Live again **

**Chp. 1 Tired of always saying sorry**

**Punk POV**

'Thank you, I'm going to go take a shower if that's alright," Minni said warily standing up.

"Of course go right ahead," I told her.

The rest of the night was awkward, Colt ended up falling asleep on the couch, so I left him there even though the guest room is basically his room I wasn't dealing with that.

It was about 5 am when I heard something in the house. I got up in my boxers, and opened my door.

"Hello?" I asked in my deep groggy voice.

I heard a bang.

"Who's there?" I demanded. I got up straight and walked into the kitchen. I saw Minni… holding a knife.

"What are you doing?" I asked and she jumped, dropping the knife.

"Can't sleep either?" She asked forcing a smile.

I picked up the knife from the ground and looked at her.

"I get up this early every day, maybe earlier," I said looking at the knife, no blood on it.

"Same… I don't sleep well," She admitted.

"What were you doing with this?" I sighed.

"I had drawing supplies in my room, I didn't have a sharpener," She told me.

"I have a hard time believing you," I told her looking expertly at the steak knife.

She moved herself down to her room and came back with a sketch book and HB pencil.

"Mom bought this book for me last month, I've savored every page, I had to find the pencil on my own, but yeah," She shrugged handing me the book and the broken pencil.

I opened it to see drawing off people I didn't know, I seen one of a dress, a few disturbing images, but they were good.

"You're an artist kid," I told her looking up from her book. She took it back and raised an eyebrow.

"Can I just shave my pencil please and not wake your friend up?" She asked as if I was the biggest nuisance in the world.

"Here," I put the knife down and retrieved a sharpener from the drawer for her.

"Thanks," She mumbled taking it from me.

"Do you want to go get you new clothes today? After we, sign the forms?" I asked her.

"No Mine are fine thanks," She sat down at the table, turning on the small light, and started back at one of her drawings.

"You guys are so loud!" I heard Colt whine from the couch.

"You had to get up anyway you and Compton are going to Philly today," I reminded him.

"GAH!" I heard him roll back over.

"Okay well they open at 7, so we can go at 7 to get the papers signed," I told her sitting down after grabbing a bottle of water.

"Are you sure you want me?" She asked skeptically, finishing the eye on a zombie girl she was drawing.

"Why are you asking me this?" I asked her. Offended.

"See there you go, It'll be six months in foster care I can handle it," She told me.

"No." I shook my head.

"You're a busy wrestler anyway," She closed up her book.

"Minni that's enough," I told her sternly.

She stood up and looked me in the eye.

"I don't need anything, or anyone," She said stubbornly.

**Short I'm aware. I'm having this feeling the story has been done too many times before Especially by me, is it a clicher or do u guys like it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: **_**I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true .I do not own anything, I only own Midnight, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**_

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..But hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**My Polyvore:**

**Tumblr:****Once you go punk theres no other .com**

**(No brackets or spaces)**

**I'm writing this story because I wanted a strong snappy and witty female lead.**

**Shout outs:**

_**Summary**_**: Cm Punk is living the dream, he's champion, he's got good people in his life and he wouldn't change a thing. But when he finds out his Dad had a daughter before him that had another daughter that's CPS says has nowhere to live but with him because nobody else will take her, he takes her in. Here we go...**

**ANYBODY WHO WRITES FANFICTION NEEDS TO WATCH BEYOND THE MAT**

**Dying to Live again **

"I don't need anything, or anyone," She said stubbornly.

We got the papers signed much to Midnight's protests and we got home and I called Steph.

"Hello," She answered.

"Do we have tutors?" I asked blatantly.

"Don't you have your high school diploma?" She chuckled.

"it's for my niece she'll be on the road with me for quite a while, she dropped out in grade eleven, I want her to have some sort of schooling," I said annoyed because of Midnight's pencil tapping on my arm as she looked at my tattoo's.

"I can try, we'll see you tomorrow anyway for your promo cutting then the day after that is raw," She said.

"Okay Steph by," I hung up.

"I like the clovers," Midnight murmured.

"Thanks," I mumbled back scrolling twitter with my phone.

KNOCK KNOCK

"COME IN," I called it sound like a very faint knock, must be my girl.

"Okay I don't know how many times Cabana and I need to tell you to lock your-" I cut her off when I jumped up and raced at her hugging her tight.

"Or how that people of the high of 5'1 need to be able to breath," She chocked out.

'Sorry" I let her loose a bit and she engulfed me in a big kiss, which I returned.

"I thought you wanted to breath," I said breathlessly when she let me go.

She just shrugged smiling innocently.

I pulled her close to me getting another peck on my lips, I smiled with my mouth on hers.

I heard shuffling in the background and I saw Midnight run like a cat to her fricken room.

"Midnight!" I called still holding onto April.

"Who was that?" April asked.

"My Neice," I replied.

"You have a neice?" She asked.

"Well technically step neice and I just adopted her," I said.

"Phil!" April moved away from me.

"What! What did you want me to do? Send her out of the country with some shitty foster family?" I demanded.

"No, just wish you would've called your girlfriend or somethign!" She said stressed.

"Don't stress she's seventeen, it's not like she's a baby," I said.

"I like babies..." April mumbled.

"I don't," I shook my head.

Silence.

"Midnight," I said more stern this time.

I heard her door open and she came out changed into jogging pants and one of my ROH shirts.

"Where'd you get that shirt?" I asked immediatley.

"It was in one of the dresser drawers," She said innocently.

"K. This is AJ my girlfriend and this is Midnight my neice, meet!" I waved my hand to the girls.

"You're short like me!" AJ Pulled her right into a hug and Midnight stiffened, not returning the hug.

"You okay hun?" April let go looking at her strangely.

"Uh... Ya," Midnight wrapped her arm over her left.

"Sorry sweetie," April said awkwardly.

"No No it's fine... I just.. you look... nevermind," Midnight went to walk away.

"Midnight," I sighed walking over to her touching her arm.

"She looks liek Mom," She whispered holding her eye's tight.

"I'm gunna go get the boy's..." April trailed off opening the door grabbing her keys.

"Midnight do you need to cool off?" I asked her.

"No," She moved her arm away from me.

"Midnight," I urged for her to talk to me.

"YOU'VE NEVER EVEN SEEN A PICTURE OF HER! MY MOM YOUR SISTER!" She hollered at me and then pulled her hand over her mouth breathing heavily in shock from what she just said.

"I'm gunna let that go, maybe you should go to bed..." I suggested.

"Okay..." She walked off.

"Swet dreams," I tried to cheer her up.

"Thanks," She gave a smile.

MIDNIGHT POV

I was laying in my new bed, looking at how tempting my razor was that I was holding in my hand.

Telling me not to cut.

Was like telling a smoker to quit.

It's an addiction.

It's like the drugs I took... I took from Mom... she didn't know... She wanted better for me... Maybe this is my chance?

Just one more...

No..

A few minutes passed and I was still fiddling with my razor when I heard something fall.

"GET OUT!" I heard Punk yell ferociously.

I slipped with my razor jumping from the sound of his voice and the blood fell down my arm quickly. Did I hit the vein I'd been close to hitting for years? And finally , my life turns around and I hit it? This couldn't be the case...

PUNK POV

"CENA GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I yelled at the man who came through the door with AJ and Kofi and Cabana.

"Calm down," Caban put me against a wall.

"What the fuck!" I demanded.

"PHIL!" AJ screamed coming back from the hallway.

"What," I demanded Cabana still holding me to the wall Cena standing in the doorway and Kofi getting a drink. Never a dull moment.

"Your neice, Midnight she's passed out on the floor covered in blood in her room, I forgot which one was the bathroom and I-" I cut her off Cabana let me go and I ran to the room.

"You have a neice?" Cena dn Kofi asked.

I got to the door and saw her laying face down on the floor beside her bed, her wrist bleeding trumendously.

"SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE AND GET ME ICE OR SOMETHING!" I screamed.

I grabbed a sheet from her bed ripped it and wrapped her wrist but it wasn't long before it was soaked.

"TOWELS!" i screamed.

"Here," April brought them too me some hot some cold, I put all i had into putting pressure on her wrist stopping the bleeding.

"Breath Minni," I called to her cradling her head in my lap holding pressure to her wrist.

I heard her let out a small moan but I wasn't sure if I stopped the bleeding.

Paramedics finally showed up and took over for me.

"What is you relation to this girl?" He asked me.

"MY Neice, She lives with me," I told him.

"Come with us," He said and I got in the back fo the ambulance with them.

I waited at the hospital sitting in the waiting room with April.

"She's going to be fine," She whispered comforting me.

"No she wont this is my fault," I whispered

"Yo've known her for a few days, this is NOT your fault," She assured me.

I heard a childs giggle and suddenly the small girl ran into my knee's.

"Hello there," I smiled down at the little girl.

"Heh Hi," The blonde girls fell as she smiled up at us.

"Hi sweetie where's your momma?" April asked her picking her up and sitting her on her lap.

"Momma Momma," The little girl had her arms in the air.

"Alora! Alora!" I heard a woman say frantically looking around.

"Oh my goodness!" She cried happily when she saw us she had a new born in her arms.

"Is this your baby?" April asked the woman.

"yes THANK YOU SO MUCH!" She said greatfully.

"Momma!" The toddler said.

"Say thank you to the nice couple," The woman said, she looked like she'd been crying.

"ank chu," The toddler said.

"Do you want to sit with us?" April offered.

"I won't impose on you're space," The woman said.

"You aren't, unless you're waiting in a specific area," I offered.

"Just let me get my stuff," She smiled.

MIDNIGHT POV

"Don't you ever do that again," I heard a voice, everythign was black.

"WHY DID YOU FUCKING DO THAT!" I heard another voice.

LEAVE ME ALONE

"I HATE YOU!" I heard another voice.

LEAVE ME ALONE

Phil POV

"I'm here because her twin is undergoing surgery," She pointed at the new born.

"Aww," April said.

"Yeah," She shrugged, tears came to her eye's again.

"Have we met before?" I asked her suddenly.

"No but I feel the same way about you guys," She said bitting her lip.

**Guys I would update alot more if there was No tumblr... LOL**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****: **_**I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true .I do not own anything, I only own Midnight, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**_

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..But hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**My Polyvore:**

**Tumblr:****Once you go punk theres no other .com**

**(No brackets or spaces)**

**I'm writing this story because I wanted a strong snappy and witty female lead.**

**Shout outs:**

_**Summary**_**: Cm Punk is living the dream, he's champion, he's got good people in his life and he wouldn't change a thing. But when he finds out his Dad had a daughter before him that had another daughter that's CPS says has nowhere to live but with him because nobody else will take her, he takes her in. Here we go...**

**ANYBODY WHO WRITES FANFICTION NEEDS TO WATCH BEYOND THE MAT**

**Dying to Live again **

.

"Have we met before?" I asked her suddenly.

"No but I feel the same way about you guys," She said bitting her lip.

We waited for the doctors, AJ played with the babies while we watied the woman and I chatted quietly.

"Miss Carla," A nurse came into view holding a clip board.

"Yes," The woman stood up immediatley, AJ was cuddling the new born and the toddler was sitting at her feet on a blanket.

"Jospehine is doing just fine," The nurse smiled and the woman let out a breath of relief.

"Thank god," She breathed.

"You may see her now," The nurse told her.

I watched AJ slip a hundred dollar bill into the inside of the babies shirt.

We said goodbye and wished her luck.

" ," A doctor came in.

"Yes," I stood up right away ready to hear about my neice, I'd barely known her for a week and I was already in a hospital for her, this is gunna be one hell of a ride.

"she's doing fine," The doctor told me reassuringly and i sighed of relief.

"can we see her?" Aj asked.

"Only family, I'm assuming you're her parents?" The doctor guessed.

"No, Aunt and Uncle," I said immediatley and April smiled up at me.

We went to her room and I got a call.

"Hello," I answered.

"Where are you, you were to be here half an hour ago," Stephanie said annoyed.

"Family emergency," I said.

"Phil you NEED to be here for RAW tomorrow," Stephanie told me.

"I know I do, but my neice just tried to kill herself," i groweld.

"No I didn't," I heard Midnight moan. I looked over to her, my hear breaking, her arms were tied to the bed, precedure I guess.

"Phil I'm sorry to hear that but You get your ass here at 8am tomorrow we have shit to do with you you're the champion," She hugn up.

"bitch," I groweld putting my phone away.

"Get my arms out of these god damned holds," Midnight moaned.

"I can't if you haven't noticed, I'm not a doctor," I rolled my eye's.

"I-I'm sorry," She mumbled.

"It's okay... are you okay?" I asked her quickly, AJ was playing with Midnights hair.

"Ya, I didn't try to kill myself, I jsut need to explain," She said through yawns, she looked so drained.

"You can explain later just rest," AJ told her.

"She can leave tomorrow but you MUST keep a close eye on her and I request councelling," The doctor told me.

"What time can i get her out of here?" I asked him.

"Nine at the earliest," he told mee.

"Fuck sakes," I muttered.

"Is that a problem?" He asked.

"I have to be at work for eight tomorrow, Can I get her out at seven?" I asked.

"No, I'm sorry," The doctor left.

"Cabana's on the road, both you and ME need to be there for eight tomorrow," I groaned.

"kaitlyn? Kofi? Bryan? Somebody," AJ said trying to help.

"One sec," I exited the room.

"Chalene," I said when my sister answered her phone.

"Hey Phillip," She said jokingly.

"I need you to pick up a girl named Midnight from the hospital tomorrow morning for me," I got right to the point.

"Who's Midnight?" She asked.

"The girl you refused to let live with you," I rolled my eye's.

"Live with me what are you talking about?" She asked.

"Cut the crap can you just do it for me please?" I asked irritated.

"You're the only one I trust," I told her honestly.

"Yes bye," She hung up.

I sat beside Midnight on the bed.

"I'm here I'm here and I'm jolly as Fuck," I walked into Stephanies office the next morning.

"Hey Phil," She said dropping files on her desk.

"This is what you're saying tonight," She handed me a script.

"You're firing April?" I asked.

"Yes and spinning her with a push, her story line with be with Cena," She said.

"You hate me don't you?" I asked.

"No, we're going to make you the one who told the Board of Director's," Steph said.

"Why?" I said again.

"You were Jealous but AJ's gunna be with Cena and it's gunna be another love triangle," She explained.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Hey," Paul came into view opening the door just a little.

"Oh Good Punk you're in here," He said opening the door and I saw Midnight standing there looking like a little Doll compared to him.

She moved very quickly to my side... I would to. Pauk wouldn't hurt her but... ya... scary.

"We need to talk," I whispered to her.

"Thanks Paul," I said to him, it was still weird looking at him with a buzz cut.

"You can go now," Steph told me.

I took Midnights hand and we walked out of the room and I brought her to my dressing room for the night.

She had her wrist covered full of gauze.

She sat down on the couch and curled up into a bawl.

"They wouldn't untie me until I left this morning," She mumbled.

"Are you okay? Why did you do it?" I asked.

She took a deep breath in, "I didn't want to kill myself, I was contemplating... cutting... I went to put the razor away I heard you yell at somebody I jumped and it slipped," She said tiredly.

"I have a hard time believing you but...okay, did you get out okay with chalene?" I asked her.

"Yes," She said.

"I think we need to talk," Cena came right into my locker room.

"Get the fuck out," I said immediatley.

Midnight whimpered.

Cena looked at her then back at me.

"I don't want any trouble I just want to do this love triangle like adults," He said holding his hands up.

"K," I answered.

"Since when do you have a kid?" Cena asked.

"I'll be eighteen in a year," Midnight said stubbornly.

"Hey we have a back stage segment for you to... Oh... this is great... I can cut the tension with my crazy stick," Aj said walking in.

"Crazy stick?" I asked raising an eye brow.

"See now not as much tension," She smirked at me pecking my lips.

"OKay go, I got this," She told me.

"I have a whole foot on you, ya know," I told her.

"You have to the count of three," She warned me.

"Fine," I walked past her and she smacked my ass.

"Boundaries," I smirked at her.

"Leave," She pushed me out the door.

"I love you," I called through the door.

"Love you," She called back.

AJ POV

"Why you in here John? Punk dressing room non the less?" I said exasperated.

I could get along with john, Phil couldn't, because he knew he liked me... feeling were not returned.

"I just wanted to be civil through this story line," John explained.

"What story line?" I asked.

"You're not GM after tonight." He said.

"I know that," I rolled my eyes.

"Because of me," He explained.

I got the scoop that this was going to be a triangle.

"Fuck sakes okay thanks, i'll see you for the promo later," I waved him out.

I turned to see Midnight curld up on the couch looking at a comic book i left in here this morning.

"Do you like Batman?" I asked her curiously.

" I guess," She shrugged putting it back down.

"You can read it if you want," I encouraged her.

"No I'm okay," She shrugged.

I noticed she'd been wearing the same thign for a while.

"Wanna borrow some clothes?" I asked her.

"Nah," She shook her head.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked her.

"No," She shook her head.

"I'm here I'm on duty you have shit to go over with Steph," Mike came throuhg the door.

"Phil's letting you watch her?" I asked incrediously.

"No Steph sent me here," He said.

"Fine, I'm not getting MY head chopped off, He doesn't bite," i told Midnight.

"Okape," She gave a non convincing smile.

MIDNIGHT POV

**I hope u like this chapter. i wrote it watching rokcy horror.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****: **_**I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true .I do not own anything, I only own Midnight, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**_

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..But hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**My Polyvore:**

**Tumblr:****Once you go punk theres no other .com**

**(No brackets or spaces)**

**I'm writing this story because I wanted a strong snappy and witty female lead.**

**Shout outs:**

_**Summary**_**: Cm Punk is living the dream, he's champion, he's got good people in his life and he wouldn't change a thing. But when he finds out his Dad had a daughter before him that had another daughter that's CPS says has nowhere to live but with him because nobody else will take her, he takes her in. Here we go...**

**ANYBODY WHO WRITES FANFICTION NEEDS TO WATCH BEYOND THE MAT**

**Dying to Live again **

"Phil's letting you watch her?" I asked incrediously.

"No Steph sent me here," He said.

"Fine, I'm not getting MY head chopped off,This is Mike He doesn't bite," i told Midnight.

"Okape," She gave a non convincing smile.

MIDNIGHT POV

I looked down at my lap not daring a glance at the man whom April had left me with.

"What's your favourite show?" He asked grabbing the clicker from right by my feet making me curl into a tighter ball.

"I don't watch TV," I mumbled.

He sat down at my feet very close to me, i whimpered.

"What's your problem kid?" He asked. I felt my eye's get hot. I hadn't known my Uncle long but I wanted him back here... I didn't feel safe without him.

I kept my eye's down.

"Whatever," He mumbled putting on a football game.

He started yelling at the TV and my eye's starting flowing tears.

"What, Why are you crying whats wrong?" He asked all of a sudden. I was sure if he was angry or frustrated.

He went to touch my arm and I yelped.

"Hey so long story short-" Phil came through the door and cut himself off.

I got up from my spot beside Mike and ran right behind Uncle Phil.

"What's wrong? Why are you in here? Where's April?" He demanded three questions from Mike.

"Nothing she just started crying and when I tried to comfort her she flipped shit, and Stephanie needed her to go over stuff so Steph sent me here!" He held his hands up .

"Thanks you can go," He told him , the man was gone faster then you could spell Cat.

"Are you okay?" Uncle Phil turned around to face me finally I felt like I was convulsing with my tears.

"I'm not safe wthout you," I whispered and he pulled me into a tight hug.

"I wontleave you with random ass people ever again," he promised me.

"Phil we have a meeting," someone came through the door but I couldn't see I had my head in Uncle Phil's chest.

"A meeting! god dammit," he groweld.

"Who's this?" I heard the man ask.

"My Neice," Phil answered.

"You're sisters never had any kids this age I thought," I heard the mans voice.

"it's a long story but I just adopted her," Phil said.

"Can I talk to you?" I heard the mans voice and I gripped on to Phils shirt tighter.

"Not exactly when's the meeting?" He asked.

"Five minutes, Pauls office bring your kid,"And the door shut.

I backed up embarassed.

"I'm so sorry I'm acting like such a wuss," I whipped my face.

"It's fine," He told me.

We walked silently to wherever Paul's office was.

"I'm here," Phil said and the tall man that had helped me here earlier was in the room with a very pretty woman and then another girl who looked like April.. well was as tall as her, she was blonde.

"Thanks, Hi I'm Stephanie," The girl put her hand out and I shook it.

"Midnight," I forced a smile, My face was still hot from crying.

"This is Ally," She pointed to the short blonde girl.

"Hi Ally," I mumbled, I felt more vulnerable then ever.

"She will be your tutor, She will get you through high school," Phil said.

"Why? I dropped out for a reason," I said.

"Don't make this difficult..." Phil asked.

PHIL POV

RAW

"Here's the evidence!" Vickie screeched into her mic.

I sat backstage watching the so called evidence of John and April.

"We're changing the script," Steph came up to me with Midnight.

Midnight waswearing a yellow GTS shirt and skinny jeans. Where did she get that?

"What are you talkign about?" I demanded.

Midnight shrugged, April came up.

"We're changing it, aparently,I don't want to... but it my job" April said worriedly.

"Go," Steph shoved Midnigth and April through the curtain.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I yelled going to grab my neice but it was too late she was out there for the world to see.

"Evidence okay Vickie sure sure," April said into her mic.

"What are you doing little girl? Who's this?" She demanded.

"Midnight, it was her room we were going to because she's new to us and we wanted her to feel at home!" April defended.

"I DO NOT WANT HER OUT THERE STEPHANIE!" I screeched at her.

"You wanna keep your title for 365 days?" She demanded.

"Isn't that your goal?" She asked again.

I watched as April told Vickie about how they were just checking up on Midnight.

When they were done April started attacking Vickie and Midnight was gunna lose it I could tell.

JOhn must of saw to so he walked her calmly out of the ring and into the back.

Midnight wrapped her skinny arms around my body.

"Don't make me do it again," She whispered.

"I wont," I told her.

"Phil I'm sorry," April finally came back.

"I have to bring her back to the bus," I said ignoring her.

"You have a match," Stephanie told me.

"Steph you are plucking my LAST nerve I knwo i have a match," I said.

"Then Ally will take her," I felt Midnight's nails dig into my skin.

"I don't think that's a good idea," i told her honestly.

"I'll bring her," APril said finally.

Midnight's death gripp loosened. She had yet to cry which I was glad about I hated watching people cry.

"C'mon sweet heart," April took her hand and they walked away.

**OKay guys... here it is.**

**12 reviews before i update**

**I wanna write a story about superstars stuck on an island... would u read it?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer****: **_**I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true .I do not own anything, I only own Midnight, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**_

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..But hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**My Polyvore:**

**Tumblr:****Once you go punk theres no other .com**

**(No brackets or spaces)**

**I'm writing this story because I wanted a strong snappy and witty female lead.**

**Shout outs:**

_**Summary**_**: Cm Punk is living the dream, he's champion, he's got good people in his life and he wouldn't change a thing. But when he finds out his Dad had a daughter before him that had another daughter that's CPS says has nowhere to live but with him because nobody else will take her, he takes her in. Here we go...**

**ANYBODY WHO WRITES FANFICTION NEEDS TO WATCH BEYOND THE MAT**

**Dying to Live again **

Midnight's death gripp loosened. She had yet to cry which I was glad about I hated watching people cry.

"C'mon sweet heart," April took her hand and they walked away.

Few days passed, two of then just passing the other two were house shows.

"They had Signs for you tonight," April came onto the bus where me and Uncle Phil were already sitting.

"Really?" I asked shocked.

"Of course," they both said.

"This doesn't mean I'm going back out there," I said eyeing them both.

"We know," Phil said and Aj pecked his lips and went to grabb a drink.

"Hey Road wives," Kofi made his way on the bus.

"Hey!" April handed him a drink, Punk waved and I gave a brief smile.

"What the fuck is this," I demanded seeing the 'evidence' of AJ and Cena in robes going into a room, thats suspected to be the same.

"Evidence we taped," April said.

"I thought bringing Midnight out there was ot prove you went to her room," I said.

"Everyone know's you don't liek John, their turning me heel," April told me.

'What do you mean their turning you heel?" I asked.

"Thats going to end up being your room phillip," Steph passed by us.

"Why si Cena in my room?" I asked my jaw dropping.

"He's not. I am," April winked and skipped off.

"Is she another secret you have? She say's no but you look waaay too much alike for that," I saw Mike.

MIDNIGHT POV

I walked down the hallway to fetch a water bottle when I noticed a blond haired man walking around .

"Mike leave me alone," I Heard a woman tell him.

"Nattie let me be," He shoved her.

"Don't touch me you ass," She groweld at him.

"Screw you," He shoved her again.

"Stop," I said loud enough, I knew what it was like to have a guy push me around my mom had enough boyfriends.

"Who are you?" He turned to look at me.

"leave," The girl muttered to me.

"No you look familiar," He walked up to me.

"Just can you leave her alone please?" I asked.

"You're so pretty," He touched my black hair.

"Mike," I heard the girl plead.

"I knwo who you are," He said suddenly touching my face.

I moved away from him.

"You're Phil's kid aren't you," He came closer.

"Mike!" The blonde girl said.

"No no she's fine," He slurred.

"He's drunk," She told me.

"Come on sweetie," He grabbed my wrist and tugged me along. We walked towards where I knew Phil was.

I wasn't scared of him, I wasn't he was just drink, and I was tired of the bull shit people at Phil's bull shit job.

"Is she another secret you have? She say's no but you look waaay too much alike for that," He said when we saw Phil.

"I'm getting real tired of your friends shit," I rolled my eye's and Phil looked pissed.

"Are you drunk AGAIN?" he demanded.

"Phil calm down, your daughter is pretty," he told Phil.

"I'm not his daughter you drunk bastard," i sighed trying to get my arm free but he wouldn't budge.

"Let her go Fella," Sheamus walked up to us.

"I'm fine I've been in this situation before drunk men is not new to me," I sighed and they both looked at me with an odd expression.

"I mean like moms boyfriends, I'm only seventeen you losers," I rolled my eyes.

"Okay Mike let's go fella," Sheamus said and Mike let go of me and attacked him.

"Okay great, yeah great career choice," I told my uncle picked up my water bottle from the ground and walked away.

**you guys like week midnight or sarcastic like in this chap?**

**5 reviews guys**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer****: **_**I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true .I do not own anything, I only own Midnight, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**_

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..But hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**My Polyvore:**

**Tumblr:****Once you go punk theres no other .com**

**(No brackets or spaces)**

**I'm writing this story because I wanted a strong snappy and witty female lead.**

**Shout outs:**

_**Summary**_**: Cm Punk is living the dream, he's champion, he's got good people in his life and he wouldn't change a thing. But when he finds out his Dad had a daughter before him that had another daughter that's CPS says has nowhere to live but with him because nobody else will take her, he takes her in. Here we go...**

**Dying to Live again **

"Okay great, yeah great career choice," I told my uncle picked up my water bottle from the ground and walked away.

"Midnight," He came over to me inspecting my arm.

"Phil, it's fine," I rolled my eye's.

"Are you sure?" He asked me inspecting my arm more then my face.

"Hey," I backed up taking his face in my hands with a seriosu face on.

"I. Am. Ok." I said and shook his head a bit to get my point across.

"Okay if you say so," He sighed.

I watched the tv as he went on RAW to perform.

"Phil are you, oh sorry," A VERY cute guy came through the door.

"Hi," I sat up straight. I was wearing an outfit April had brought me against my will.

It was wearing baby blue ripped rockstar jeans and a beige kimono sweater.

"Hey, Mindy right?" He asked.

"Minni, Mindy , Midnight all in the same," I shrugged.

"I'm Nick," He shook my hand.

"Didn't I meet you already? Dolph?" I laughed quietly to myself.

"Oh Maybe, and I probably offended you sorry about that," He put a hand through his hair.

"Don't worry, probably didn't affect me too greatly," I shrugged.

"So Nick is your real name I'm guessing?" I asked.

"Yes" He smiled. "Sorry to bother you I was told Phil was on his way here so I came to say good job," He told me.

"He should be here any minute," I said almost regrettingly. I was captured by his face, It's liek I didn't want him to leave.

"Hey," Phil came in breathless from his match and just looked at the both of us.

"Hey Phil," Nick nodded.

"Hey what're you doing in here?" He asked quickly going to grab his towel to whipe his face.

"JUst came to say hi and congratulate you on your match," He said then smiled at me.

"I better get going, nice meeting you," He never took his eyes off me until he turned to leave.

"No," Phil shook his head and headed to the bathroom.

"But I-" He cut me off.

"No," He shook his head and I huffed and fell on the couch.

We were headed to Wisconsin next and it was codl there so April again bought me new clothes. They were cute, elegant I dare say. Short white lace skirt, Green knit sweater/shirt long sleeve and mid calf boots and a white beanie.

"You're so cute," Phil told me as we got off his bus to go walk around in the freezing weather.

"I try," I smiled up at him.

We got to this little cafe close to the arena and ordered coffee.

"Hey I got off early and brought Nick!" April came into view, with.. Nick... oh gawd.

She pecked Phil on the lips and sat across from him and nick sat across from me.

"Hey," I smiled at him.

"Hey," He said smiling hugely.

I couldn't stop staring at him his eye's were perfect.

"So when you guy's are done having eye sex," April coughed.

I blushed, so did Nick.

"Uncalled for," Phil exclaimed.

She just shrugged and the waitress was chuckling when she took April and Nick's order.

"Okay now that I've crossed that invisble line, Let's go shopping," She stood up with her coffee and we all followed suit she took Phils hand in hers and Nick and I walked behind them.

"How's life on the road?" Nick asked as we walked.

"Interesting would be an understatement," I told him sipping my coffee.

"You'll get used to it I promise," He said.

We continued walking until April was content with H&M.

"Do you want to go on Raw tonight? I heard I'm getting my job back from Vickie soon I could get your story line back,help me out getting that stupid story line to stop," She shuddered making Phil and nick laugh.

"No I don't never again that was terrible," I told her.

"Okay," She sighed.

I felt a pain in my stomach, I did NOT enjoy being infront of thousands of people.

"Do you NEED her?" Nick asked April.

Oh crap.

"Well Vickie wanted to use her to coem out again for more evidence, and just so she can have another person to yell at in the ring, but it's fine," April shrugged.

"Well I'll be out with Vickie tonight, you could just look at me the whole time," He offered.

My heart fluttered.

"No Not happening," Phil said.

"Let's go buy me clothes," April pulled him but he wouldn't move.

"Was just a suggestion Phil," Nick shrugged.

"just a suggestion, I don't want you near my neice," He warned him.

"Okay I'm not getting a sentence in clearly, April shall we?" I asked pointing to a rack fo jeans.

Phil and Nick were face to face.

"You're going to get us kicked out," April said to Phil angrily.

"Look I don't want them together because it's not okay," he said not taking his eye's off Nick.

'Can I help you?" A woman came up to us shyly.

"No we're fine thanks," April said.

"My manager asked me to ask you to please stop making a scene," She said quietly.

"We're leaving," Uncle Phil grabbed my hand and we walked off.

"Stop," I removed my hand from his.

"Don't touch me," I warned him.

"Midnight," He sighed.

"I spent my whole life being grabed and hit, I'm sure you didn't realise how tight your grip was it's fine but DO NOT do that again," i groweld.

Everyone saw me as week.

I could be fearce.

And boy were they going to learn how fearce i could be.

"I'm sorry Midnight I really am," He looked exhausted.

"I'm on Raw tonight," I said and walked out the door of the store and marched right back to the bus about ten minutes away. Nobody said anything.

"You can't go on without parental consent," He told me when we got on the bus.

"April's your girlfriend you're my guardian she's the only consent I need," I informed him, April had left to the arena.

"Why?" He asked me finally.

"Because you don't like Nick," I told him.

"I like nick just fine, i don't like YOU and Nick," he emphasized.

"THERE IS NO ME AND NICK!" I said loudly throwing my hands in the air.

"No? Okay sure let's beleive that," he walked past me to his room and slammed his door.

"GAH!" Groaned.

We left for the arena he all but hand cuffed me to him.

I changed into soft leggings and a Blue knit sweater that just about went down to my knee's.

April did my hair in the Diva's change room.

"Ready?" She asked as we made our way to the gorilla position.

"As I'll ever be," I sighed.

Nick was already out there with that god awful woman.

"Oh you brought the littler girl again?" The woman sneered.

"She's MY EVIDENCE Vickie," April groweld.

I kept my eye's on Nick, Trying not to smile.

"So you're always with AJ then?" He asked me interrupting his.. mum ? manager woman? man?

"Pretty much," I shrugged.

This whole straight face thign was hard.

Felt like it was just me and him.

"Interesting," He mumbled into his mic.

They continued talking and asking me questions when John jack ass came out when Dolph asked a NOT PG question to April.

They started attacking Nick and Vickie came up to me.

"If I find out you're a liar little girl I'll have securtiy remove you from every show so I never have to see you around WWE again!" She screeched in my face.

Maybe I can't handle people just yet like I thought I could I wanted to cry.

I had to get my eye's back to Nicks but he was on the floor in pain.

"Do your worst," I put my tears into anger, I almost forgot how being away from my mom.

April and John both wrapped their arms around me.

As soon as we got backstage I shoved John off me.

"I find it funny how she's MY NEICE, back here and in story line but I'm not out there at all" I heard Phil, dear lord.

"I did good!" I ran up to him.

"Then why are you crying?" He asked me touching my shoulders.

"I did good," My chin started quivering, I had to go somewhere to cry my emotions out.

"You did good," Nick came up to us.

"She's crying," Phil pointed to me.

"I'm so sorry!" Vickie hugged me. What?

I hugged her back.

"It's okay," I forced a smile through my confused tears.

"Sometimes I hate my character I hope you're okay," She whipped the tears from my face with her thumbs.

"I am thank you," I gave a convincing smile.

"Okay," She hugged me again and left.

Phil kissed my cheek and lined up for his match.

"i'd hug you but I'm full of sweat and oil," Nick said to me.

"Thank you for helping me through that, I didn't want to dissapoint April thats why I went out there," I admited.

"It's okay i got to see you," he walked off.

I was so done. I was dying of happiness inside.

"That's not a good idea," A girl walked by me.

"Enh," I shrugged and walked to Phil locker room.

I sat in there waiting for him and when he was done we walked to the bus.

I was just about to leave the arena when I was tugged back with a hand over my mouth.

**Who is it?**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer****: **_**I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true .I do not own anything, I only own Midnight, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**_

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..But hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**My Polyvore:**

**Tumblr:****Once you go punk theres no other .com**

**(No brackets or spaces)**

**I'm writing this story because I wanted a strong snappy and witty female lead.**

**Shout outs:**

_**Summary**_**: Cm Punk is living the dream, he's champion, he's got good people in his life and he wouldn't change a thing. But when he finds out his Dad had a daughter before him that had another daughter that's CPS says has nowhere to live but with him because nobody else will take her, he takes her in. Here we go...**

**Dying to Live again **

**(For the purpose of not making Dolph look like a craddle robber ;) and for the purpose of MY story he is 25. K. K.)**

"Enh," I shrugged and walked to Phil locker room.

I sat in there waiting for him and when he was done we walked to the bus.

I was just about to leave the arena when I was tugged back with a hand over my mouth.

I was pulled behind bins that were stacked higher then my head I was turned around and I realised it was Nick.

"There's easier ways of saying Hi, ya know," I smirked at him.

"I know I just know I probably shouldn't be talking to you," he shrugged.

"Then why are you?" I asked him.

It was quiet for a few moments.

He kissed me.

It felt like it last forever and not long enough.

"Midnight where'd you go?" I heard Uncle Phil so I went from behind the bins to see him coming back in from the doors.

"I dropped something sorry I'm coming," I ran over to him and we went to the bus.

"Okay so we're on the road tomorrow then we're in another cold city, so it's a good thing we bought all those warm clothes, all your other shit was thined to nothing," He told me hanging up one of my dresses in his comic book closet where other clothes were hung up it was a small closet.

"Alrights, that red jacket is comfy too," I told him.

"That's good, we're going to get you a phone tomorrow so I can keep track of you without worry from now on," He said.

"Okay, thank you," I smiled.

I went to bed, I was exhausted and EVERYTHING was going through my mind at the moment.

He liked me?

Yes?

No?

We traveled and got my phone and we were in Ohio... or somewhere?

"Okay, Colt's number, My Number, April's number, are in there," He informed mee handing me the Iphone.

"Thanks," I smiled up at him.

"Anytime now, I need to tape things for Raw, there for are you going to be okay in the arena for about an hour?" He asked me.

"Sure," I shrugged.

I had my new handy dandy phone to call and piss him off now.

I got dressed in a red jacket, black dress, black and white leggings and a pair of Phil's boots.

"Don't get in trouble," He told me sternly as we parted ways when he was dragged to an in ring photo shoot.

I walked back to where they had catering and grabbed a cup of juice.

"Raw's not until Monday," I heard a VERY familiar voice.

"Phil's got a magazine shoot, it's in Ring, we're moving up in the world," I turned to face Nick.

"Hmph, " He chuckled.

"I got my own cell phone now," I told him.

"Can I see?" He asked.

I handed him my Iphone and he clicked away on it.

"Now I'm in it," He had added his number.

"Thanks," I said and texted it.

Midnight-H

"Haha, good now I have yours," He told me programing me into his phone.

"Awesome," I breathed.

He made a disgusted look at the table of food infront of us.

"Wanna grab some real food?" He asked.

"I have an hour," I told him.

"Good," he took my hand and we walked across the street to a small bar.

"A bar?" I asked.

"Well we can sit in the restaurant part but the foods amazing," He said.

"Okay," I said happy to eat something thats not disgusting.

He opened teh door for me and I walked in it smelled so good.

"Hamburgers!" I said excitedly catchign a wiff.

"My favourite place when we come here," he told me and we grabbed a table.

We each ordered a cranberry ginger ale.

"So how've you been?" I asked.

"OKay thanks, how about you?" He asked me.

"Interesting," I chuckled to myself.

"So what lead you to Phil?" He asked me after we placed the order for our hamburger.

"He's my Mom's step brother that he never knew about. Mom Died. CPS brought me to him, here I am," I said simply.

"I'm-" I cut him off.

"Don't say you're sorry it's not your fault," I told him giving a convincing smile.

"Alright," He said and we got our food.

"do you miss her?" He asked after a few bites.

"Yeah... I mean, she was a drug addict and she had me at 15... but... I still love her," I shrugged.

"You say it like it's no big deal," He said calmly.

"It's how I deal with it I guess," I sighed

"How long has it been?" He asked me, taking a bite of his burger.

"Maybe a month," I shrugged.

"If you want to talk about it-" I cut him off.

"I DONT want to talk about it," I said more angrier then I wanted.

"Sorry," He mumbled into his french fries.

"I'm sorry I just don't wanna talk about it," I sighed.

BEEP BEEP

I checked my phone.

-I finished early where are you?- P

"Shit, I gotta go, thanks for lunch," I got up and left the restaurant.

-Catering-M

-I'm here-P

"Shit," I cursed again.

I ran through the door and right to catering.

"Here," I said trying not to gasp for air.

"Were you running?" He asked raising an eye brow.

"Around the Arena? of course! Getting into shape," I said trying to be convincing.

"Okay... Wanna go eat?" he asked.

"I'm not hungry," I shrugged. I wanted the rest of my burger though.

"Okay then uhhh..." He eye'd the salad beside us.

"If you're hungry I'm hungry," I said.

"Okay let's go," he said and we went outside and I saw Nick pass us with two containers, one had an M on it. YES. MY HAMBURGER.

We got on the bus and started eating some salad and I got some chicken in my salasd even though Phil's a vegetarian.

"Okay so, Monday you can go out on the show, but like this needs to stop," he said.

"Why? I'm not good?" I asked suddenly.

"You are perfect," He took a bite of his apple.

"But, this is not okay, we can't just put you out for the world to see.. you're not even a wrestler," He commented.

"make me a wrestler!" I exclaimed.

"Midnight," He shook his head.

"Let's dye my hair blonde!" I made another suggestion.

"HAILEY'S HERE!" The door to the bus opened and a girl with orange and yellow ish hair came through.

"Well Miss Williams it's been some time," Phil said taking her into his arms.

She kissed his cheek.

"Rockin hard?" She asked him.

"Always," He grinned at her.

"I'm hailey!" She swung her bag over her shoulder and shook my hand.

"Mindy," I smiled.

"Rockin name," She told me.

"Mid I got your and Phil's script," Nick came on the bus.

"Nobody knocks?" Phil said exasperated.

"NICK!" Hailey hugged him .I was jealous for five seconds.

"What brings you here?" Phil asked her.

"I'm on tour, I'm playing tomorrow night," She handed him tickets.

"Front row nice," He commented.

"Or you can be backstage, Ya know incase you get trampled," She winked.

"One time, One time, Labeled for life," He sighed and smiled at me.

"So risk of sounding ya know rude, who's this?" She gestured to me.

"My neice, I just took her in," He put an arm around me protectively giveing Nick a quick look.

"Awesome!" She didn't stop smiling.

"Well are you staying for a bit?" He asked her.

I noticed Nick put the scripts on the table and sneak out the door.

"Excuse me," I mumbled and went past them and ran to Nick.

"Hey," I touched his arm.

"Hi," he said turning to me.

"You didn't have to leave, Hailey just got here they were catching up," I said.

"No No, It's fine , I bet you want the rest of that hamburger though," He winked at me.

"WHATA RE WE WAITING FOR?" I demanded making the both of us laugh.

We went down to his bus and I sat on the bench at the table.

**Catch up with Hailey I'll brb- M**

**Where are you?-P**

**With Nick no worries though okay? theres other people too- M**

**k.-P**

**Don't K me- M**

**K ;)- P**

**-.- -M**

"here," he handed it to me after warming it up.

"Thank you," I bit into it right away.

"Oh m-gwahhd thhhats hawt," I said with a mouth full of food.

"Yumm," He winked taking one of my friench fries.

""Sorry," I smiled sweetly swallowing.

"No worries, I work with men remeber," He told me making us both laugh.

I was there for about an hour we were just sitting and talking and it was ncie.

**Seriosuly thinking of not updating you guys. REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer****: **_**I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true .I do not own anything, I only own Midnight, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**_

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..But hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**My Polyvore:**

**Tumblr:****Once you go punk theres no other .com**

**(No brackets or spaces)**

**I'm writing this story because I wanted a strong snappy and witty female lead.**

**Shout outs:**

_**Summary**_**: Cm Punk is living the dream, he's champion, he's got good people in his life and he wouldn't change a thing. But when he finds out his Dad had a daughter before him that had another daughter that's CPS says has nowhere to live but with him because nobody else will take her, he takes her in. Here we go...**

**Dying to Live again **

**So. I have a story called Don't let me get me. I'n my opion it's the best story I've ever written. if you wan't please read it I think you'll like the innuendo's and the sarcasm... and the hilarity.. and the weddings : 3**

.

I probably won't continue this story. I'm going through ALOT right now... : s Go read my other one tho!


	10. last

**Disclaimer****: **_**I am in no way suggesting the story reflects real life, it is entirely fictional. Nor would I ever want any of this to ever be true .I do not own anything, I only own Midnight, All characters belong to World wrestling entertainment NOT ME. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their right full owners.**_

**I will be sticking to character names you see on TV and not Real Life ones (for most I might use Phil or Scott instead of Colt or Punk)... So... Yeah... I will also be changing the ages around a little bit ..But hey it IS called FANFICTION ;)**

**My Polyvore:**

**Tumblr:****Once you go punk theres no other .com**

**(No brackets or spaces)**

**I'm writing this story because I wanted a strong snappy and witty female lead.**

**Shout outs:**

_**Summary**_**: Cm Punk is living the dream, he's champion, he's got good people in his life and he wouldn't change a thing. But when he finds out his Dad had a daughter before him that had another daughter that's CPS says has nowhere to live but with him because nobody else will take her, he takes her in. Here we go...**

**Dying to Live again **

**So. I have a story called Don't let me get me. I'n my opion it's the best story I've ever written. if you wan't please read it I think you'll like the innuendo's and the sarcasm... and the hilarity.. and the weddings : 3**

3 years later

"Okay Cutie come here," i watched Nick pick up Alivia.

"It's been one hell of a night," I said coming back to sit down beside him, my feet were killing me.

"We haven't even danced yet," He kissed me.

"Just the ceremony was enough for me, I don't see why a long ass reception and dinner was needed," I rolled my eye's.

"Be happy," He kissed me.

"Diner is over we will move the table to start the dancing soon!" The Dj announced.

Alivia was gurgling.

"She so little," Phil came and took her from Nick.

"The first Dance," The Dj announced.

"Go get em Kiddies," Phil winked.

Nick and I headed to the middle of the floor.

Two is better then one by Boys like Girls started playing.

"It's been a hell of a few years," I mumbled.

"You're telling me," He smiled.

"i Love you, and our daughter," I told him sincerely.

"I love you girls also," He told me pulling me tighter.

The song ended.

"Father Daughter," The Dj announced.

"Hey Dad," I wrapped by right arm around Colt and my left around Phil.

"I love you guys," I told them.

"We love you too," They said together.

We finsihed dancing, Phil went to sit with his wife April and Colt with his Wife Andie.

We were all sitting together, Alivia was gurgling in my lap. Everythign was perfect.


End file.
